dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alphos
is a secondary character in the story. He is the in the "Demon Realm's Princess" arc. Biography Alphos is the and . He is one of the twelve pillars of Elios' Deities. If Thores and Rena are deities of martial arts, Alphos and Totona are deities of text and culture. Both deities are art and literature, deities of record and communication. Totona records and communicates in letters, but Alphos isn't in letters. While Alphos emphasises sensitivity, Totona emphasises reason. Alphos is outwards, whereas Totona is inward. Originally Ishtia was the Deity of Songs and Arts, but Alphos was excellent so she gave the role to Alphos. Alphos' beautiful appearance and singing voice has captivated many women. Alphos has many love stories, and the number of his women are countless. He has an entourage of many woman, more than two thousand. Alphos has been reportedly seen travelling to countries in the figure of the bard. The appearance of a handsome man travelling became a general appearance of a bard. And such Alphos has become a god protecting travellers. Bard as well as those who travel pray to Alphos for safety. Alphos is a master of bows and arrows and is worshipped by hunters and others. Alphos who is master of archery has many martial stories, there are countless Evil Gods and Demonic Beasts he has defeated. The martial story is said to exceed Thores. Alphos is the Grand master of the Order of the Holy Knights, though he doesn't fulfil his duties. Alphos is the strongest Holy Knight, but there are no believers amongst the Holy Knights. He is known as the . He is called the and the . His sacred beast is a deer and his sacred bird is a falcon. An entity equivalent to Reiji in this world. History When Nargol kills Melfina, she gives birth to twins before disappearing from this world. When his mother Melfina died, Odis and Feria were supposed to adopt Alphos but Ishtia offered to take care of Alphos because of his beauty. Feria felt uneasy about leaving Alphos to Ishtia, so Feria and the others raised him during the day and Ishtia raised him at night. Soon after Ariadia Republic was founded, the Evil God Baddon attacked the country. It seems that there were a lot of damage at the time, but the Evil God was eventually defeated by Alphos' bow. An Alphos altar was created after Baddon was defeated. After that, it was turned into a theatre. Shortly after Modus left Elios, Odis and the others fought against the Titus race for the right of control for the skies. Elios troops struggled, and if Alphos didn't defeat Sky Giant Lord, it is uncertain what would happened. Appearance The appearance is beautifully and is called the best handsome man in the Heaven Realm. In the Elios Religion, he is depicted as a handsome man with an instrument. When he was disguised as a minstrel, he wore a wide-brimmed travel hat, . He is an outrageous handsome man. The nose that passed through the smooth hair. The shape of the face is perfect and the voice is beautiful. His eyes are captivating. He wore a white Holy Knight armour. Personality Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alrena :He is Rena's twin older brother. He has an excessive love for his sister. He is the one who nicknamed her as Rena. :He noticed that Rena has changed as she has given up on killing Modus, something that was completely different from her in the past. He worries if the sudden change was caused by a man and his guess was right. ;Atar :His deputy commander. Alphos who is the leader does not fulfil his duties, so he leaves Atar as the substantial leader. ;Dafine :Lover. ;Frau ;Hyacith :Lover. ;Ishtia :Foster mother. ;Kuna ;Kuroki :He is the only one to notice Rena's interest in Kuroki. Kuroki has piqued his interest as Rena has changed. He'd thought Kuroki was similar to him with stealing women. He was surprised and confused with Kuroki's non-confident personality, completely different to Reiji. He is hostile to Kuroki because he changed Rena. ;Kuveria ;Musa ;Odis :Alphos is the grand master of Odis' Holy Knights. ;Reiji :He doubted Reiji to be Rena's lover. But he was impressed with Reiji's overconfidence. ;Ruthien :Daughter. Story Summoned by the Demon King to Defeat The Hero Alphos checks up on Rena, after she escaped from the Dark Knight. He informs Rena about the annihilation of the Chivalric Order of Holy Knights by the Dark Knight, and the reconciliation between Odis and Modus. Alphos instructs Rena that the Hero of Light's Party and the Dark Knight are her responsibility, that their actions wouldn't affect the interests of Elios in the future. Furthermore the instruction to destroy the summoning tools. Alphos questions when Rena is going to get married because he is worried for his single status little sister. Rena rebukes that Reiji and the male gods of Elios are unfaithful. She further claims that she hates the ugly gods even more. Alphos ask who else can be her husband and Rena say none, Alphos leaves. The Evil God's Labyrinth When Kuroki was reading in the Heaven Realm's Library, he was briefly mentioned in the emerald tablet. The Black Storm Alphos was mentioned when Shirone asked Chiyuki about the relief in the grand theatre. Chiyuki explains the story of , where Alphos killed Baddon. The Demon Realm's Princess Alphos disguised as a minstrel in Velos Kingdom, he was playing a . He saw the Hero of Light's Party in the Velos Royal Palace. He mutters that he is unconvinced with the Hero and wonders about the truth. Alphos caught up with the army, a day before they camped near the Blue Forest. Alphos claims he wanted to meet with Reiji, to make songs of Hero and champions. He was singing heroic tales in the army camp and captivated Rino and other women. He politely greets Reiji, though Reiji felt differently. Reiji noticed Alphos isn't human. Alphos played his lyre, and everybody besides Reiji, Rino, Chiyuki and Nao wasn't effected by his magic. Alphos ask if Reiji noticed his identity, but Reiji points his sword towards Alphos and demanded for his identity. Alphos introduced himself and declares he has no intention to fight. Reiji questions why he wanted to meet him. Alphos says he wanted to meet the rumoured lover of Rena, to ascertain the truth. Alphos thought he would be convinced if he met and talk to Reiji, but he is certain that Reiji isn't Rena's lover. Reiji denies his statement because the truth will not change and he act worthy of Rena's Hero. Alphos questions Reiji, whether he would face the challengers who are unconvinced he is Rena's lover. Reiji answers boldly that he would accept the challenge and win. Alphos was impressed with Reiji confident when there is many challengers. Before leaving, Alphos says he would be watching from the sidelines and advises Reiji not to kill the black lion man. In his skyship, he used his bow to snipe Kuroki. Alphos accepts Kuroki's challenge, transform into his Holy Knight armour and rides on Virginias. Alphos reveals to Kuroki that the male gods and Reiji are fighting over Rena in the Sweets Castle. He briefly talk about Rena. Alphos and Virginias had a aerial battle against Kuroki and Glorious. To counter Kuroki's black flames, Alphos activated his sorcery barrier; the Crystal Garden. Kuroki's sword managed to reach Alphos, making him surprised. Alphos angrily declares that he'll defeat Kuroki with his full power and his body and soul. Alphos froze Kuroki in an ice crystal. However Kuroki broke the ice by transforming into a giant dragon. Alphos recovers thanks to Musa and his women. He asked Kuroki to show his face. Rena told the news of Alphos being defeated by Kuroki to Girtalu, Haruses, Helkart, Ishtia, Totona, the Evil Gods and the Hero's party. Alphos express his gratitude to Rena via magical communication. The Phantom's Death Capital The Fairy Forest Abilities He is the strongest Holy Knight, and has the same strength as Odis in Elios. He has a white holy dragon Virginias as his mount. *Snow Queen. *Snow Maiden. * | |}} is a . * . * . Development The original material for Alphos is .Dark Knight Story Setting Collections - Divine title Records: Alphos & Totona compilation Apollo was the last boss in 's masterpiece " ". Apollo usually play around but is actually the strongest. In other words, Alphos has a strong setting from the beginning. In the Narou version, his nickname was the . In , Alphos would be Donandar and Odayla. It is also a god of travel, so there are also elements of Issaries. It is a god of wind, so it may be Orlanth. Alphos and Rena has motifs.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Awakening of the Dragon References Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:Great God Category:Holy Knight